Emmett & Rosalie::
by AmazingAshley88
Summary: What happens after a night out partying? What does this turn into! Rated for safety, but it's probably over-rated until later chapters. R&R - First awesome FanFic! LOL - Double A.


_A/N: Hey guys! Technically first _real _FanFic because the first one didn't go so well : 0, Anyways, this one I think is much better. Just to tell you, I'm an Edward Hater so yeah, but I don't think my hate for him affects him in any way in the story. He's just too perfect for my taste. Yeah the story is about Emmett and Rosalie for a nice twist on main characters! Yeah, just read it! Please, if you don't like it, keep your mean comments to yourself. Thanks, Double A (Amazing Ashley). _

**Chapter One: I Can't Believe It! **

Edward and I sat on the couch in the Cullen's living room. Their house was magnificent and I gazed around. Everything seemed so perfect. Edward watched me, and he smiled. He leaned forward to kiss me, but just then, the door opened and Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett walked in. Carlisle was looking so angry. Esme was shocked and Rose and Emmett were disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked. I was wondering the same thing and it was almost like he _could _read my thoughts sometimes. Esme glanced at him, but merely looked away. Oh no, I thought. Carlisle looked from Edward to me and he sighed.

"Edward, Bella, I'm sorry to bombard you, but could you please give us a moment alone?" Carlisle asked, his eyes perfectly centered on Edward. Edward nodded and grabbed my hand. It was cold, but I liked it. Once we were in the kitchen, I sat at one of the stool chairs against the counter.

"Seriously, what's going on?" I asked. Edward looked at me, deep sorrow I noticed, showed in his eyes. I tapped my fingernails against the counter for a moment and he sighed, so identical to Carlisle, I thought.

"Well, Emmett and Rosalie slept together last night," Edward responded after we shared a moment of awkward silence. I didn't understand, how was that so bad?

"So?" I asked, popping a grape into my mouth. It was nice and juicy. Edward shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Apparently Emmett wasn't at dinner last night because he was out partying with his friends, including Martin." He said. I glared at him. Martin was an irresponsible person, Charlie warned me over and over when I said I was going to Edward's. He lives down the street and he and Emmett used to talk and play pranks until Emmett got into trouble. Big Trouble. "Well, Emmett's head said that Martin brought some beer along with him. Emmett and him went a little overboard with it apparently." I couldn't help but lean in to listen. This sounded so not like Emmett. He was always so perfect! "When he got home, Carlisle said to sleep in the Guest Room down the hall. Emmett didn't listen like Carlisle thought he did. He went into Rose's room and well….I'm going to be an uncle," Edward finished. My mouth dropped open literally.

"What?" I asked, stun founded as can be. This didn't seem like Rosalie or Emmett! Edward's head was in his hands and he rubbed his forehead.

"Well Emmett's in for it now. Carlisle's going crazy. He can't believe…" Edward didn't have to finish his sentence. I already knew what he was going to say. I couldn't believe this either. What was Emmett thinking? That's right, he wasn't. Suddenly, I looked up. The door burst open and Rosalie ran into the room, crying. Alice was right behind her, and she looked at me for help. I got up automatically, but I didn't see what I could do, Rosalie hated me. I followed Alice and Rosalie upstairs, Rosalie crying the whole way. Oh, no, I thought again. Things just seemed to get worse and worse. Finally, Rose turned 

into Alice's room and we both followed her. She grabbed a pillow, sunk down on the bed and cried into it. Alice sat down next to her and frowned as she pat Rose's back gently. I tried to comfort her too, as I sat on the other side. Nothing was working. The tears just kept coming. Then Alice's face jerked up. Her eyes dilated and she smiled. She shook her had and her eyes flexes and her pupils shrunk back to normal. Her face lit up.

"Oh my gosh, Rose! It's going to be okay! Emmett is staying! I just saw him…" She said loudly. I smiled, thing were getting better at least.

_A/N: Sorry first chapter's a little short. I needed something to get going you know? Yeah, so review please! Remember no mean comments ____. _

_Haha short thing from next chapter: _

Then suddenly, Emmett burst out of the room, his face distraught and angry. I looked at him. His eyes looked tortured and his face screwed with anger. I had never seen him like this.

"Jasper, Edward," Carlisle growled. They both grabbed his shoulders.


End file.
